Concessions
by Dark Ride
Summary: A missing scene from Origins part 2.


**A/N:** I've grown fascinated with Nathalie as a character. I hope we'll get to see more of her in the upcoming seasons.

 **Content Notices:** vague references to child neglect

* * *

Nathalie knows the value of appearances. She may work in the background of the fashion industry, not in the spotlight, but she knows how to present herself. She has spent years cultivating her image, creating a perfect picture of an accomplished professional.

(It's not always enough, she thinks to herself as the car drives away from the school.)

Adrien was really excited about going to school and Gabriel's sudden change of mind doesn't make sense. He was content with letting his son attend the public school, to help him with his socializing, but a few days ago, he put a stop to that plan.

It was the first time in years Adrien had thrown a fit. Well, a fit by Adrien's standards. His escape attempt had been expected and countered. His second one was surprising, though. Adrien is good at folowing orders, his need to please his father almost pathological and it makes Nathalie squirm in guilt everytime she delivers yet another excuse to the boy.

She shouldn't care about him but her duties often have her taking care of the boy and it's really hard to not care about Adrien. She wonders how Gabriel manages it before she scolds herself.

Her employer cares, just not in a way that is good or particularly healthy. Maybe that is why she goes against her instincts, her pity for Adrien and guilt over how this one thing has been taken from him nudging her conscience into taking action.

Gabriel waits at the top of the stairs when she walks in. He has been informed the car has returned and he probably has some words to say to his son. He frowns when Nathalie walks in alone.

"Where is Adrien?" he asks and Nathalie has to draw on every bit of confidence to reassure herself that she is simply too good a worker to lose her job over this.

"He made it to school before I caught up with him," she reports. "Sir, I think you should allow him to go."

Gabriel regards her like something alien. It's not often that she dares to speak up. There is no time and no will on her part. Usually. But Adrien's pleading expression is seared into the back of her mind. This is the first thing the boy really wants for himself and she will make sure he will get it.

(The feeling of fighting on someone else's behalf is not unpleasant.)

"I won't have my son endangered. The city is no longer safe. Take Gorilla and bring him back here. Try and avoid making a scene but I'll understand if it's necessary."

Things should end here. The command was given as were the justifications but there won't be backing down on her part this time.

"I ask that you reconsider. Going to school is important enough to Adrien to disobey twice already. It's highly likely he would keep acting out. It might be better to compromise this one time."

Gabriel says nothing for a while, his face closed off and distant. She expects to be dismissed, to be ordered again - though not in a raised voice, he rarely does that - to do as he wants. And then...

"What do you suggest?"

Nathalie takes a deep breath. She only has a vague idea but she can't back down now.

"Let him attend but with some conditions. He has to keep his grades to a certain standards as well as his extracurricular lessons. The school has already agreed to certain leeway regarding his photoshoots so attennding them shouldn't be a problem."

Gabriel considers for a moment.

"That sounds acceptable. He will be driven to and from the school, though. I won't compromise on his safety."

"Naturally, sir."

He nods once and the matter is closed.

"You will take care of the details, Nathalie. You'll be responsible for organising his schedule, too."

"I will inform Adrien later."

Gabriel shakes his head.

"No. I will tell him myself, tomorrow. Until then let him think I didn't relent on this matter."

He turns and leaves and Nathalie lets out a shaky breath. That went far better than expected. It will mean more work for her, working around a school schedule for Adrien but she is good at her job and after all of this, additional half an hour of work is nothing.

(The feeling of fighting on someone else's behalf is not unpleasant. The feeling of actually winning for them is indescribable.)

Nathalie knows the value of appearances and she has spent far too long cultivating her image to let it shatter easily. Which is why the next morning she turns her face away from Adrien's beaming smile and his profuse thanks and pretends like what she did is not a big deal at all.


End file.
